kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
LatherRinseRepeat
Episode Information= Lather, Rinse, Repeat is episode 17a of season 3 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. . Summary Love and Angelica invent supershampoos and a contest starts to prove which of their shampoos is the superior one. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie Major *Angelica *Mauve Madison Plot Nap has found Rudie's five year supply of bubblegum and used it to blow two large bubbles, filling the inside of the tour bus with pink gum when the bubbles pop. It takes a long time, but they finally manage to clean the bubblegum out of almost everything it stuck to. Angel can't get their monster pets clean, as the gum is sticking firmly to their fur. Music, G and Baby combine their shampoos to try and dissolve the gum, but it just makes the gum explode again and stick to them. Music calls out for Love to help and she arrives with a new experimental pet shampoo which dissolves the gum. Rudie is curious if the shampoo would work on humans, so Music uses it on him and it makes his hair amazing. HJ5 use the shampoo for the concert that night, but after the concert is concluded, G is confused as to why the audience isn't leaving. They want to know how HJ5 got their hair so spectacular, Love comes on stage and shows them her new shampoo invention. She asks for a volunteer from the audience to try it out and it works just as well on him as it did Rudie and HJ5. More members of the audience want to try Love's new shampoo, but then she realises there is none left in the jar, she used it all up. Angelica appears on the stage screen, announcing she made her own supershampoo which is far superior to Love's shampoo and she made it in bulk, enough for everyone. This starts a competition between Love and Angelica to prove who's shampoo is the very best, with Mauve Madison acting as judge. Unable to decide who is the clear winner, Mauve decides to let both girls try their shampoo on her at the same time. Unfortunately this causes a shampoo explosion and strange soap creatures appear to style everyone's hair. Angelica then reveals she put artificial intelligences in her shampoo and the explosion accidentally made them a lot bigger. Angelica isn't too concerned until the soap creatures start attacking the audience. G has an idea, they lure the soap creatures towards Nap and they try to clean his fur. The reaction with his fur causes the soap to dissolve, ending the danger. Angelica is annoyed that she failed to prove her superiority over Love again and teleports off the stage. Quotes Trivia * G references her fondness for banana again in this episode. * In this episode, unlike previous episodes, HJ5 visit a real city instead of a fictitious one, Pamplona, Spain. * The title of this episode is a reference to the shampoo instructions, lather, rinse and then repeat. |-| Gallery= Screenshots MusicLLR02.png|Music’s favorite cleanser. GbananaCleanser.png|Super strength organic style banana cleanser. BabyHD.png|Hibiscus Detangler. YBPCcLRR.png|Yummy Bear, Pickle and Cupcake. RNlrr.png|Raz and Nap. RLlrr.png|Rudie thinks Love is brilliant. LpPSlrr.png|Love presenting her new pet shampoo. GposingLRR.png|G posing. GconfusedLRR.png|G is confused why the audience isn’t leaving after the concert is finished. LspSPf.png|It’s just my little old superpower shampoo formula. LGLoveLRR.png|You don’t need to shout at Love, she can hear you just fine at this short distance. GskepticalR03.png|G thinks Rudie needs to choose a better name for the shampoo brand. LoveEmptyJar02.png|Love finds out the jar is empty. AngelicaOnScreen01.png|Angelica appears on the screen. LoveSurprisedToSeeAngelicaLLR.png|Love is extremely surprised to see Angelica. AngelicaShampooTaunt02.png|Angelica is taunting Love that her shampoo is better and she has more of it, a lot more. MMLove.png|Mauve Madison and Love. AngelicaPS.png|Angelica parachuting onto stage. LoveNumber2.png|Angelica is the second smartest person at our school. AngelicaNumber1.png|Angelica insists she’s the first smartest person. AngelicaSalesPromo.png|Coming soon to all salons. MencAL.png|Music encouraging Angelica and Love to compete. ALfighting02.png|Angelica and Love ready to fight. RiAL.png|Rudie breaking up the potential fight. And it’s not safe to stand between these girls when they are angry. AGRconcerned.png|Angel G and Rudie are concerned that Love is getting overcompetive with Angelica. AMMLssContest.png|Angelica and Love getting Mauve Madison to choose which shampoo is superior. LoveSmugLLR01.png|Love is smug. AngelicaPointingL.png|Angelica pointing at Love. LoveSurprisedLLR02.png|Love is surprised. Abtl.png|Behold, the Latherers! AverySmug.png|Angelica is supremely smug. Arealization.png|Angelica starting to realise her shampoo is dangerous. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=